1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic chair assembly which is highly effective in imparting a variable massaging action to the musculature of the back of a user. More particularly, it is concerned with a plurality of massaging devices located in the back support of a chair, with each device presenting a plurality of rollers arranged in a radial, fan-like fashion. The devices are rotatingly driven such that the rollers impart a variable massage to the back of a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Therapeutic chairs for massaging the musculature of the back have enjoyed widespread use particularly among that segment of the population afflicted with back ailments. Heretofore, such chairs have generally comprised a back support having a plurality of generally parallel, spaced-apart, elongated cylinders motivated to revolve about their respective longitudinal axis. Typically, the cylinders are mounted transverse to the user's back and the mounting is reciprocated up and down within the back support of the chair. While this up and down action of revolving cylinders upon the muscles of the back has some therapeutic value, it has been found that this kneading action is applied principally to the muscles in only an up and down direction. Thus, such prior therapeutic chairs apply a somewhat limited massaging action to the muscles of the back.